Display devices including sensors which detect a contact or approach of an object are used commercially (they are often referred to as touchpanels). As an example of such sensors, there is a capacitive sensor which detects a contact or the like of an object based on a change in the capacitance between a detection electrode and a driving electrode facing each other with a dielectric interposed therebetween.
The detection electrodes and the driving electrodes are disposed to overlap with a display area to detect a contact or the like of an object therein. However, the detection electrodes and the driving electrodes disposed in such a manner and the pixels contained in the display area may generate interference which will generate moiré.
Sensor-equipped display devices which can prevent or reduce moiré are required.